To Love the Enemy
by Corpsebride13
Summary: A one shot story in the PoV of Priscilla Hunter a Turk member expressing her feelings towards Leonard Valentine. The sounds of the downpour pounding on the windows of the ShinRa Lodge was deafening, along with the silence of those who call it shelter from rains like this, they call it shelter, my heart and mind calls it prison.


The sounds of the downpour pounding on the windows of the ShinRa Lodge was deafening, along with the silence of those who call it shelter from rains like this, they call it shelter, my heart and mind calls it prison. Rufus claims to wish for the end of the madness that the company has finally brought themselves to admit that they had a large dealings with this world of grief and sadness. Though Rufus has come in terms with the fact, his wicked deeds still lurk in the core of this small lodge, SOLDIER members still roam the basements, but one SOLDIER the son of the man that helped end the War and bring the calm, a broken man, Vincent Valentine active AVALANCHE member and former TURK for this business, though the words former come from his lips his reasons for his life to this point still haunt his soul and mind, his son a man three years my senior was brought here after the War near death, now a valued member of those around us. His body the host of the Jenova cells planted to save his life, is slowly taking it's toll on his body, his hair once black jet, now is stained with silver locks, his appearance slowly changing until the cells either take over turning him into another threat or his downfall, Reno has met many times with the wrath of Leonard Valentine, due to the man's constant annoyance not just towards those who work with him, but everyone the red-haired man came in contact with, me personally I have come to the agreement with myself and my sound mind it is best to ignore him and allow him his time.

A loud clash of thunder echoed loudly in the dark starless, unforgiving night skies. Storms have always brought me my best idea's for work related issues and also non-work related issues, countless hours I spend in my room a desk lamp, and a notebook and pen as my company, the very sight of the rain and it's overcast covering the skies is always a blessing to see, the sounds of the tapping on my window in a light drizzle or violent pounding of the rain droplets on my window a remedy to my soul after a hard day's work, or after a hard fought battle between Sephiroth and his clones, three teen brothers vowed a reunion with their mother Jenova, only to be chosen second best to Sephiroth, the reunion is over everyone seems peaceful now with the lifestyles that have been given back to them, until another threat rears it's ugly unwanted head disturbing this small town once more.

Midgar was my home, a place that ShinRa held like a ball and chain, also having machines to feed off the planet's life to see that we lived happily in sections of the large town covered by ShinRa Etc. We saw no skies in Midgar only the metallic frame of the massive building.

The sounds of a foreign blast registered in my mind, it was a mixture of guns firing and also metal against metal. As I turned to see what the commotion was, it hit me, the lodge was being attacked by inside employees, but with SOLDIERS under the floor, the intruder wouldn't make it very far, the SOLDIERS were more powerful than the rest of us and they guarded the president of the company, Rufus ShinRa. Leonard was on the task of seeing that the president was safe from harm and led from danger even if it meant his own life was taken down by the sword.

I watched as a body came tumbling past me it was Rude, Turk member and also the assigned partner of Reno Sinclair. The intruder had to be strong to take Rude down and by the sizes of it very easily. The small wooden door knocked from its hinges with great force causing the door to also break a large hole in the center of its remains. Looking at what was coming my way I saw it was Leonard, his weapon, he never needed extra weight, the dark mage of this company was lethal due to his element powers, given the knowledge of using powers of the materia without the use of the magic, mako eyes glared at me my heartbeat rapid, it seemed as if the sound of my heart could be heard loud in the silent room, beads of sweat forming on my brow, the smell of blood from the fallen and sweat of the warriors lingered in the place, Leonard looked at me, his gaze then turned away from mine as he walked past me as if I wasn't even in the room, that is just the start of this journey that I have chosen for myself, watching you leave and seeing the chaos you have caused with a body that was dying, do you wish to die in the hands of your father, what about his feelings, you have been trapped so long the rewards of calling yourself Valentine, the nights you would talk fondly of joining with your father someday always put a smile on that beautiful face of yours my heart would flutter seeing that beautiful smile that only you could pull off and master so casually made my nights less stressful, you were my strength, my light. The one place I felt safe when I had no where to run but now you are an enemy and I am still in love with you, I would willingly take your side even if it is the path of the wicked, I love you and I know the decision is a long shot but I want to see that smile any smile you muster now will be my safe haven, I will be your lover until your road is run, even then I will love you when you are no longer sane of mind, if death is my outcome it will be worth it, just to be by your side, our love forever going even when we are resting in the life stream.


End file.
